Without Stewardship
Without Stewardship is a case featured in Criminal Case as first case of the game and the first case of the Adventuring The World (Season 1). Belongs to London in district England. Plot The PACIFIC Police Organization arrives with its headquarters in England, where Akemi Yen is introduced to the Player as an elite agent, which will help to follow the journey across England. We start our journey in London where Akemi Yen and the Player go know the city. Arriving on a street, they come across an ice cream shop with a crowd coming out. Akemi and the Player they go to the ice cream parlor where they come across a well-known butler belonging to the royal family in a freezer. Alfred Weiss, butler of the English royal family was found dead inside the Delicious Ice ice cream parlor in a freezer. He had bruises like something heavy, a baseball bat. The plot killer is his brother George Weiss. In interrogation with George Weiss, he stated that he killed his brother due to a royal family promotion that Alfred was receiving. George said he worked a lot more than his brother as a steward, but royalty only showed Alfred. Kicking off court by Judge Marco King announces George's murder, where he says he is to blame for killing his brother and said Alfred did not deserve that benefit. Since it was a Friday and Judge Marco King was already in a bad mood for going to work on a Friday, George sentenced 25 years in prison. After the trial, Akemi and the Player will attempt to ascertain this '' promotion '' within the royal family. If closed, Akemi and the Player go to Manchester, where England's most anticipated football game will take place. Summary Victim *'Alfred Weiss' (found inside the freezer) Murder Weapon *'Baseball Bat' Killer *'George Weiss' Suspects Suspect's Profile • The suspect understand eletric. • The suspect quotes Shakespeare. • The suspect plays baseball. Suspect's Appearance • The suspect has blood AB-. • The suspect is a man. Suspect's Profile • The suspect understand eletric. • The suspect quotes Shakespeare. • The suspect plays baseball. Suspect's Appearance • The suspect has blood AB-. Suspect's Profile • The suspect quotes Shakespeare. • The suspect plays baseball. Suspect's Appearance • The suspect has blood AB-. • The suspect is a man. Suspect's Profile • The suspect understand eletric. • The suspect quotes Shakespeare. Suspect's Appearance • The suspect has blood AB-. Suspect's Profile • The suspect quotes Shakespeare. Suspect's Appearance • The suspect is a man. Killer's Profile *The killer understands of electric. *The killer plays baseball. *The killer quotes Shakespeare. *The killer is a man. *The killer The killer has blood AB-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 • Investigate the Ice Cream Shop. (Clues: Alfred's Body, Sealed Money, Torn Page) • Examine Torn Page. (Attribute: The killer quotes shakespeare) • Examine Sealed Money. (Result: New Suspect: Natasha Lincoln) • Ask Natasha if you knew the victim. (New Crime Scene: Butlers Room) • Investigate the Butler's Room. (Clues: Old Badge, Laundry Basket) • Examine Old Badge. (Result: Butler's Badge; New Suspect: George Weiss) • Ask George Weiss if the victim was a work partner. • Examine Clothes Basket. (Result: Baseball Bat) • Examine Baseball Bat; (Result: Blood; New Suspect: Natan Weasley) • Question Natan Weasley about the blood on the baseball bat. • Analyze Baseball Bat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays baseball) • Autopsy of Alfred's body. (20:00:00; Attribute: Killer understands electric) • Go to Chapter 2. (No Stars) Chapter 2 • Investigate the Cash Register. (Clues: Court Order, Royal Crown, Freezer Plug) • Examine Court Order. (Result: Closing Order) • Ask Natasha about the Close Order (Attribute: Natasha understand eletric, quotes shakespeare, plays baseball) • Examine Freezer Plug (Result: DNA) • Examine the Royal Crown. (Result: Princess Crown; New Suspect: Princess Rose) • Talk to Princess Rose about the lost Crown. (Attribute: Princess Rosa quotes shakespeare; New Crime Scene: Throne Room) • Investigate the Throne Room (Clues: Butler Clothing, Costume Box) • Examine Butler Clothing (Result: George's DNA) • Talk to George about Lost Butler Clothing. (Attribute: George quotes shakespeare, understand eletric, plays baseball) • Examine Costume Box. (Result: Erotic Fantasy; New Suspect: King Arthur) • Ask King Arthur about the costume. (Attribute: King Arthur quotes shakespeare) • Analyze DNA. (20:00:00. Attribute: The killer has blood AB-) • Go to Chapter 3. (No Stars) Chapter 3 • Investigate Center Table. (Clues: Phone Number, Newspaper Article) • Examine Phone Number. (Clue: Encrypted Number) • Examine Newspaper Article. (Result: Defamation) • Question Princess Rosa about defamation. (Attribute: Princess Rosa understands electric) • Analyze Encrypted Number. (15:00:00. Result: Natan's Number) • Ask Natan why the number is encrypted. (Attribute: Natan quotes shakespeare; New Crime Scene: Throne) • Investigate Throne. (Clues: Electricity Books) • Examine Books On Electricity (Result: Hair) • Analyze Hair (05:00:00. Attribute: The killer is a man) • Take care of the killer now! • Go to Strolling in England (1/6). (No stars) Strolling in England (1/6) • See what King Arthur wants. (Reward: 2,000 coins) • Investigate the Throne Room. (Clue: Broken Badge) • Examine the Broken Badge. (Clue: Fake Badge) • Warn King Arthur of the False Emblem. • Help Natan with the police. • Investigate Ice Cream Shop (Clue: Security Camera) • Analyze Security Camera (02:00:00. Result: On Camera Wasn't Natan) • Warn Natan that he's innocent. • Meet the head of PACIFIC. (New quasi-suspect: Paolla Briggs) • Welcome to Paolla. (Reward: PACIFIC Badge) • Move on to a new crime! (1 star)